Talk:When Love Takes Over/@comment-3255460-20110116193024/@comment-3266122-20110116194746
it's so stupid but yet, hilarious. Holly J was sitting in her bedroom. "God this apartment sucks," she said. "I wish the new season would start already so I could get out of here. I mean for heaven's sake I'm twenty-one years old. I'm getting really tired of being in high school. I really hope there's at least a new promo or something soon." Just then, an announcer burst through her window. "ARE YOU READY...FOR THE NEW WHATEVER THE FUCK WE'RE CALLING PART THREE OF THIS SEASON?" "Yeah, I'm more than ready for it, but you really didn't need to break my window," Holly J said. "I mean, do you know how little I get paid at my tacky themed restaurant job? I mean, I BARELY make enough money to always be at least as well-dressed as Fiona who is ridiculously fucking rich." "DO YOU WANT TO HEAR THE PROMO OR NOT?" She shrugged. "I guess so, as long as you're here." He jumped onto her bed and took a dramatic pose. "COMING TO TEEN NICK, EVERY. THING. WILL. CHANGE," the announcer said. "Uhm...wait a second, I'm really not convinced," Holly J said. "I mean during the Boiling Point you said everything was going to change and really all that happened was you added a bazillion new characters and tried to make Eli sexy enough that people would forgive you for dropping Spinner, Jane, and basically every recognizable trace of the old cast except for me, Sav, and Anya. And then I was like...meh, okay, I'll suspend my disbelief. But then in the Breaking Point you said everything was going to change but then all that happened was Clare had a big temper tantrum and Wesley got a boner. There wasn't even a halfway decent Xanath plotline. Frankly I don't even know if she's still in the hospital, and I doubt half the people reading this fic even remember she ever was. You know I'm really not buying this anymore." "THIS TIME IT WILL BE DIFFERENT!" the announcer said. Holly J sighed. "There is absolutely nothing you can tell me that will restore my faith in the third part of this season. Nothing. You had your chance and you blew it." "Adam's looking for LOVE!" the announcer said. Adam looked romantically into Fiona's eyes and Fiona kept that bored kind of pissy look on her face that she had all through season nine. "Yeah yeah we know that already. People have been predicting Adam and Fiona since Shark in the Water," Holly J said. "Seriously, this is getting old." "ALLI IS TRYING TO STOP BEING A PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A CHARACTER!" "Mom, dad, I've CHANGED it's just that everywhere I go I end up having sex with a random idiot and then suffering terrible but remarkably educational consequences that teach the kids at home not to have sex before they're ready and mature enough to do so," Alli whined. "Oh what are you whining about?" her mother asked. "Your private all-girls school uniform is WAY more attractive than what they are wearing at Degrassi. You are the only character who looks good right now." Holly J rolled her eyes. "Can we get on with it?" "AND CLARE WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO SABOTAGUE HER PERFECT AND ENVIABLE LIFE BECAUSE SHE'S THE NEW EMMA." "I'm sorry Eli, it's just every time I see you I feel like WHINING!" Clare said. "You don't UNDERSTAND." "Clare, the whining business is really getting old," Eli said. "How can you SAY that?" Clare screamed. "I thought you were emo!" "Woah now hold on now. Calling someone emo simply because he has black hair is a gross oversimplification of emo subculture not to mention a tragic dismissal of real mental health problems that often fly beneath the radar because of the stigma we attach to emotional distress," Eli said. "Yeah okay how does that count as everything changing?" Holly J asked. "That's basically the same old filler we were dealing with in 2010." "BUT BEGINNING IN FEBRUARY!" the announcer shouted. Fiona started drinking a whole bunch of alcohol. "Drinking makes it easier," she said. "Drinking makes what easier?" Adam asked. "Being with you," Fiona said. "Wow," Holly J said. "I mean...damn I knew she was a somewhat insensitive and manipulative friend who had no real sympathy for me when I had dubiously-consensual intercourse last season but even for her that was cold." "IT GETS BETTER!" the announcer shouted. "Can you stop shouting?" Holly J asked. "ALLI WILL PROVIDE FILLER MATERIAL BETWEEN ACTUALLY RELEVANT PLOTLINES," the announcer said. "Running away is my ONLY ESCAPE!" Alli said. "My life is just SO hard as is...I mean look at me. I'm a blonde now. It looks hideous! Wouldn't you run away if you were me?" "ELI WILL TRY TO BE ROMANTIC WITH CLARE ONLY TO HAVE HER ACT LIKE A COMPLETE BITCH," the announcer shouted. "I would like to do something wonderful for you that both of us will enjoy," Eli said. "That sounds TERRIBLE!" Clare screamed. "I am being SUFFOCATED! I am in a cage! I am drowning in painful despair." "People changed their usernames over our love. Do you want to ruin their joy in life?" Eli asked. "Okay I REALLY do not care about ANY of this," Holly J said. At this point, the announcer was getting desperate. "Degrassi has literally tried EVERYTHING to keep people interested and we are running out of ideas. You have NO idea how hard this is for us." In the depth of his desperation, he reread this fic. "Too late to bring Jane back and pair her with Holly J and Declan at the same time...too soon to have Jess kidnap Fiona...hmm...what other good ideas can I steal from The Boring Point?"